Knight in Shining Armor
by evilfreako
Summary: Sorry. I kind of suck at making stories. Sharpay is finally going to tell her bestfriend, Troy, that she loves him. But what if something bad happens? How would she handle it? A troypay story.


Sharpay was sitting all alone in her bedroom, thinking that this might be the day. The perfect day for her to admit her feelings to her best friend, Troy. To admit to Troy that Sharpay really loves him, more than a friend.

It all started when they met each other in kindergarten. Sharpay was a very pretty and cute girl. She had short blond hair and hazel brown eyes. Every boy had a crush on her and every girl got jealous of her and yet, she was lonely, shy and had no friends. Until one day, a boy named Troy moved next door to her. Troy had brown hair and ocean blue yes and he was the exact opposite of Sharpay. He is very enthusiastic, loves to play and be with other people. They became classmates and eventually, good friends. They grew very fond of each other. And despite of their differences, they became best friends. Even though Troy had his basketball buddies and Sharpay had her girlfriends, they always made sure that they had time for each other.

Everyday after school, they visit each other's house to watch a movie and sometimes, they even spend the night there. But their parents don't mind even if they sleep in the same bed. Both their parents trust them and they are responsible enough to show their parents that they can be trusted. And whenever someone is going to hurt Sharpay, Troy is always right behind her to protect her. He promised Sharpay that he'll be her "Knight in Shining Armor" and to never leave her side.

But what if he will leave her side when she tells him she loves him. What would he do? Would he love her back as more than a friend? or she might just get rejected. Maybe he doesn't even feel they same way. Maybe he loves another girl and she's making him confused. Or he might as well never speak to her again.

Suddenly, her cellphone began ringing. It was Troy's mom.

"Hello?" she answered while her hands were shaking from nervousness.

"Sharpay, it's Aunt Lisa, you better come here to the hospital. It's Troy... He needs you."

She hurriedly went to the hospital and asked for Troy Bolton's room from the receptionist. And she said Troy was in room 208.

When she got there, she saw Troy's parents crying and comforting each other. Her parents were there too. Her dad was comforting her mom. Then she saw Toy on the hospital bed. He was attached to many wires and machines.

She went near him and held his hand. Then Troy half-opened his eyes for a moment and smiled. He kissed her hands and said, "I'll always be your Knight in Shining Armor"

At that moment, Troy closed his eyes. The machine started to produce a long beep sound and Troy wasn't breathing anymore. And there, right in front of her, Troy, her best friend, the guy she is in love with, died before her very eyes.

She couldn't believe it. She just called Troy earlier this day to meet up with him in her room, so she could finally tell him she loves him. But now, she can't do it anymore. It was already too late. It was worse than being rejected. It was a dream that she can never go out of. This day was her worst nightmare.

For a couple of days, Sharpay couldn't speak to anyone. Her best friend was gone and she was alone. She can never tell her secrets to anyone but Troy. She could never watch a movie with corn chips, chocolate and milkshakes with anyone but Troy. No one can ever stand up for her like Troy does. No one would wake her up every morning and tell her that her breath stinks or that she snored like a beast. She will never hear the sound of Troy climbing up her window. She'll never be tickled on her sides where she laughs hysterically because only Troy knows her ticklish part. No one can replace Troy in her life. And no one was allowed to replace him.

After the funeral, Sharpay kept on crying. She kept on crying everytime she remembers Troy. She sometimes cried herself to sleep. And she was always absent from class.

But one day, she decided to go to class. She talked to some of her closest friends and teachers. And she tried to smile every now and then. She figured, if she kept on crying, nothing would happen. Troy is still dead and she is still alive. Nothing could ever bring him back.

After class, Sharpay decided to visit Troy's house. When she got there, she talked with Zac's parents for a while then she asked permission from them if she could go to Troy's old room.

When she got there, nothing had changed. It was how Troy left it, untidy. She sat down Troy's bed and remembered the times they would go up there to plan something for April Fool's. She remembered how she shared her first kiss with Troy in that room when they were just 13. She remembered how Troy let her jump on the bed and they would play truth or dare. So she decided to jump on the bed, one last time.

When she jumped on it, a box fell out from under the mattress. She realized, it was the box that Troy once told her about. He said to never open it until he got into a tragic accident.

Sharpay opened it, and inside was a letter addressed to her. So she read the letter, and it said:

_Dear Sharpay,_

_You might be wondering why I made this letter. I just got bored and suddenly, I thought about you. And I realized, I am in love with you. Yes, in love with you, just like the couples we see in those movies that you really love. It started from the first moment I laid eyes on you. We were still in kindergarten and every girl was so jealous of you. I started talking to you and eventually, we became friends. But I want more than that. I want to be Lovers. I want to marry you and have children with you. I want to grow old with you, just like that song you really love...hehehehe_

_I never had the guts to tell you all of this because deep inside, I was afraid. I was afraid you might reject me or something. You might never speak to me again and I might lose the one thing I think that is very important, Our FRIENDSHIP. If that is lost, I don't think I can ever survive this world._

_So if you are reading this, I might be in the hospital because of an accident. I might be in coma or something. I just don't want you to read this letter in front of me or when I'm in good shape. At least this way, you still have some pity for me... hehehehehe._

_Love,  
Troy_

_P.S.  
When I get better, I promise to spend the rest of my life with you. Oh, and remember, our first born son should be named after me. So his name will be Troy Jr.  
just kidding...ü  
_  
After she read the letter, she had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Troy felt the same way for her. And yet, both of them had no guts to tell each other how they really feel. Now, it was too late. Troy is gone, and all she has is the wonderful memories she had with him.

If only he didn't die. If only he was still alive. If only he was right behind her...

Suddenly, a rush of wind blew inside the room. It was like she was surrounded by the warmth of the breeze. Then, she felt two hands wrapping around her. And she heard something. A sound, a sound that was very familiar. It was whispering in her ear.

Then she felt Troy's presence behind her, hugging her, saying, "Sharpay, remember how I said that I am your Knight in Shining Armor and I will never leave your side, I am keeping that promise... I love you, Sharpay... and I always will..."

Now, Sharpay never felt alone anymore, because her Knight in Shining Armor is just right behind her.


End file.
